Only If Youre Buying
by Snowflakes-GSR
Summary: A story that gets Hank and Lady Heather out of the picture......So that Geek Love can continue [G/S] - rated due to sexual content. ::complete::


**Author:** Lithium – Infected – Shamrock (LIS)  
  
**Spoilers**: None.  
  
**Paring:** G/S (well, subtle hints)  
  
**Authors note**: _Most _G/S shippers hate Lady Heather and Hank…..

   
*          *          *          *          *          *          *

  
Hank sat in the CSI break room – waiting for Sara. 

He'd been informed by Catherine that she was just finishing up a case with Grissom. 

_Damn Grissom, this was eating into their reservations._   
  
Then, A tall woman walked in, covered in lace and leather, with a look that screamed, "Come and fu- I'm promiscuous, sleep with me." Unbeknown to Hank, it was Lady Heather.   
  
She sat next to him; her leather made some very interesting noises as it rubbed against itself. She crossed her legs, and Hank became nervous; these days they seemed to let anyone loose in the lab – suspects, relatives, boyfriends…. Not once was he asked for ID. 

  
"So.... Whom are you waiting for?" she drawled in sultry tones.   
  
He gulped, "excuse me?" more shocked the fact she was speaking to him, with such overtones, than the question itself.   
  
"I know your waiting for one of them...CSI's are never on time.... but that's what makes me love them...they're so...**inaccessible**." She finished   
  
"Oh." He muttered, "-Erm - Sara sidle," he manage to finish his statement; his eyes drawn to clothing and….. Added apparel.   
  
"The cute female brunette - funny - I thought you might be waiting for the quirky male lab tech," she said in a casual tone.   
  
"I'm not –" Hank began, quick to re-assert his sexual persuasion.   
  
"Oh, I _know_ your not." She said while licking her lips.   
  
There was a sudden silence, which was impregnated with a wave of sexual tension in the air. Hank was finding it difficult to stop his eyes from wandering. 

Lady Heather began flicking her hair behind her ear, and staring at Hank, while leaning forward to use her _assets_ to her full advantage. 

Hank's flustered appearance was starting to dissipate.    
  
"So what do you do for a living," he said, breaking the silence, his voice, for the first time in the conversation, was steady.   
  
"S&M," she said, shrugging.   
  
"You?" she said, raising her eyebrows, and running her hands through her hair.   
  
"ENT" he said, leaning forward to get a better…. look.  
  
"Oh, I love a man who abbreviates," she said quickly, with deep sexual overtones. Then she got up, walked to the doorframe, and leaned on it. This slightly confused Hank, who was just starting to enjoy her _special brand of company_.  
  
"...But, aren't you waiting for Mr Grissom?" He stated, desperate to make her stay.   
  
"I wait for no-one. Are you coming?" She said, licking the edge of the doorframe.   
  
"I'm waiting for Sara she..."   
  
"...Will never put out darling. However, I'm putting out **all** the time, are you coming or not?" She said, the last part accented with a pout.   
  
*          *          *          *          *          

  
Greg walked hurriedly down the hall, eyes wide, muttering "eww."  
  
"What wrong Greg?" Grissom questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Greg, you look like you've seen a ghost," Sara added.   
  
"Worse, much worse...." he said, in a dramatic tone.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Lady heather....Hank...ear licking," he replied, before holding his mouth, "I'm gonna be sick." 

He than started running in the direction of the toilets.   
  
"Looks like I've been stood up," Stated Sara, looking at Grissom with an empty stare.   
  
"Me too," He replied with alight amusement at the situation. 

He looked down to Sara, and saw how hurt she looked; then he realised that she was probably looking forward to having a date tonight. 

However, he was only meeting Lady Heather to discuss a case. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.     
  
"Does this require ice cream?" He managed to say eventually, in an attempt to comfort her.   
  
She beamed at him, "Only if you're buying."


End file.
